


Switch

by orangebarmy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Contest Entry, Gen, Ninja, Ratings: G, characters to be revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangebarmy/pseuds/orangebarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT sadly<br/>Summary: When a ninja is thrown into a world different from his own, he has the chance to make some interesting new friends<br/>Rating: G<br/>Note: For TMNT Contests June competition "Unexpected"<br/>       Inspiration for this came from TMNT 2003 Season 3 Episode 22</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

He was trained to be a “Prince of Darkness”. He was trained to be at one with the shadows, to slip by like a wraith. He was a momentary movement in the corner of the eye, a fleeting glance gone as quickly as it was there.

His weapons were honed to the finest edge, sheaths oiled until he could draw them with barely a whisper of sound. He trained with them every second, learning everything he could possibly know about them. They were a part of him, an extension of his own being and he felt beyond lost without them.

He listened to his Master’s instruction, yearning to be the ninja his Master said he was destined to be. Yet even the lessons of being ever prepared could not have prepared him for the revelations he was currently experiencing. 

Suddenly sucked into a world which was not his own, a world filled with bright sunshine and just as suddenly as he had arrived he was involved in a fight. Meeting two other creatures which like him were not human had the young ninja’s head spinning. One was an anthropomorphic cat while the other was a panda and obviously a child. 

Introduction hadn’t even begun when they were attacked by mole like creatures. Seeing all these beings was almost too much for him to comprehend but he thrust those thoughts aside and realised that he was needed to protect this panda child from an obvious enemy.

He fought the way he had been trained; despite being ninja with the way of Bushido guiding his steps. He protected the young panda who had been thrown from his horse while the child’s cat bodyguard was sucked into the ground and seemingly whisked away by these other creatures.

With his weapons still out and held high against the last of the threat; he flinched when arrows buried themselves in the ground at his feet. The mole men glanced about at the latest threat before they disappeared as quickly as they appeared. It was obvious they did not wish to challenge the approaching warriors.

The ninja turned his weapons still held high ready to face the approaching threat. Eyes narrowed he watched at the Samurai warriors rode towards him their weapons already raised ready to fight. The horses’ hooves pounded into the ground and the Samurais’ leapt from their horses ready to face the threat.

“Ninja scum,” the leader declared his forest green skin shining in the morning’s sun.

“Leonardo please wait, he protected me,” the young panda declared running in between them.

The Samurai looked down at the young Lord and lowered his blades before sheathing them on his hip. Reaching up the ninja pulled his mask away from his face revealing himself to be a white rabbit. He too sheathed his weapons and stood before the four Samurais.

“I am Usagi, my Master Splinter trained me as ninja but with the code of Bushido as my guide,” Usagi explained giving them a small bow.

“He is a ninja Leo you can’t trust him,” the emerald green turtle declared.

The one named Leonardo looked back over his shoulders at his three brothers. 

“Yet he saved Lord Noriyuki, if he was not honourable why would he do that?” Leonardo questioned.

“I always wanted a bunny, can I keep him?” the sea green turtle quipped.

A smile twitched at all of the Samurais’ faces at the question, it seeming to relax them all and calm the tension.

“I am Leonardo; these are my brothers Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. We are the Samurai protectors of Lord Noriyuki and his Kingdom,” Leo explained giving a bow in reply to Usagi’s.

“It is a pleasure to meet you all but can you tell me where I am?” Usagi questioned.

A frown flashed over Leonardo’s face as he took in the question.

“You are in Lord Noriyuki’s kingdom,” Donatello answered.

“I think perhaps I may be in another dimension,” Usagi explained with a sigh his eyes once more drifting over the world before him.

“Cool!” Michelangelo breathed.

Stepping closer to Usagi, Leo held out his hand motioning for the rabbit to join them.

“Please join us, I think more of an explanation is required,” Leonardo spoke softly.

“You are all welcome at my home,” Noriyuki smiled widely.

Settling the young panda atop of his horse, Leonardo began to lead the group back towards safety. Usagi walked beside them, taking in the sights and sounds of the strange yet free world around him. As a ninja he was at one with the shadows but with these Samurais around him whose code of honour was Bushido, he felt strangely at home.

“So does this mean I can keep him?” came Michelangelo’s cheeky question.

The chuckles which rose from all of them including Usagi told the white rabbit ninja that these could be people he could be friends with.

END


End file.
